wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst
A Finals-universe character from The Refugees. Character Sheet Age: 15 Ariel Corundum You grew up in Texas, the daughter of two active Christian conservatives. This did not please you very much, as you found yourself far from conservative... and a lesbian. You hid this as best you could from your parents, but it certainly wasn't easy. Another major problem was your inability to find other lesbians in your tiny little town in Texas. You were not a terribly happy youth. You also developed quite a crush on your best friend, Leslie. One day the two of you were out on a hike in the desert. You had decided to tell Leslie how you felt about her. It wasn't an easy decision, but you felt that it had to be done. There was a dip in the ground, and as you walked into it, the ground started shaking. There was an immense crack and suddenly the earth below you opened up and swallowed both of you. Blackness surrounded you. When you woke, you were lying in the bottom of a dark cave. The vast open space was filled with amethysts, glittering purple in the thin light trickling down from the pinprick hole far above. The next thing you noticed was the intense pain in your left leg. You tried to move it and failed. Broken. Damn. You looked down, seeing with surprise the red stain that covered the amethyst around you. Your eyes opened wide with horror as you saw Leslie's mangled form lying across a section of particularly sharp amethyst. You screamed with anger and sadness, crying in your mind for some way to get out, get out, get Leslie to a hospital, anything. You barely even noticed as the section of crystal beneath you rose up, forming an immense pillar, pushing you upwards, smashing you and Leslie out of the crystal cave into the open air. Leslie was already dead. You had never even gotten to tell her how you felt. You lashed out at your parents, coming out to them rather violently. They chased you out of the house, you limping away into the deserts on crutches and a broken leg. You collapsed in the sandy wasteland, lost and alone. A man stepped out of the shadows and took your hand. His name was Nod, and he took you away, far away, to his school for magic. That was a year ago. You love the school, you love how open you can be there, you love everything about it. You love your newfound freedom to wander the planes, to summon what you like, to be where you want. You have become much happier, and have come to terms with Leslie's death, though you still regret not telling her. In recent months, however, you have developed quite a big crush on Saber. Perhaps it's her fierce courage, her fearlessness to be who she likes, or perhaps it's the fact that she's not terribly effeminate... but in any case, you like her a lot. Your best friend is Raven, largely due to the fact that he's also openly gay, though he did come from a much more open background. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse